fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Even newbies can shine?
Summary ...Why yes, yes they can. Until they fight a Crest 2 monster or about 5 of Crest 1 gang up on them, so they die horribly. Since I just got surprised by Freezing Someone actually being a baselinish small building level thing as opposed to like Street or Wall like I casually assumed before, I thought I should keep track for the most basic of adventurers feats for each Aurament - the elemental armaments. These feats are what they need to be capable of doing to classify as an adventurer. Of course there are other factors involved like their range and method, but all in all and given the chance, each can perform the following with ease: Basic Feat List for each Aurament - Amateur/Beginner Class Obligatory Choose your Character theme Fire - Can burn someone until they are reduced to smoking cinders. Water - Can make all the water burst out from someone's body. Competes with Flora for the strongest Element. Ice (variation of Water) - Can flash-freeze someone. Light - Light Ray or the aptly named "Laseray" sorcery of Sirius. Generally weak in potency, but have the plus side that nobody on the same level ever manages to avoid them (for obvious reasons). Dark - Can infuse and corrupt something with Darkness, changing its properties and taking it to use as an extension of their own power. Wind - General Stats Amping, especially speed (or Flight if it's more of a ranged/ sorcery-oriented class). Lightning (Variation of Wind) - Can generate powerful electricity or discharge lightning bolts that may cause complete numbing/paralysis in someone. Earth - Can petrify and shatter someone. Magma (Variation of Fire + Earth) - Can melt the soil to molten earth and generate a small layer/pool/chamber of magma below the earth, which then erupts from the ground like a miniature volcano or a geyser of magma. Sand (Variation of Earth) - Can transform themselves into grains of sand and reform. Limited by their Energeia reserves. Flora - Gains abilities of nature (other than sprouting trees, lost limbs can be regrown, are self-sustenant as long as the sun is around, effectively restoring their Energeia reserves with its rays. ''Horrible ''matchup for beginner light users since they absorb Light Ray magic). Largely considered the strongest element out of the entire roulette, though there's much dispute about Water/Ice being superior¹. And this... Is a wrap. Most of this stuff makes any adventurer capable of dispatching a Crest 1 monster, but two problems arise here... 1. Crest 1 Monsters hardly ever attack alone, because they know better. Furthermore, monsters who share the innate Aurament will definitely resist the effect of its most basic application. If you fight some fish monster they will resist you telling water to burst them from the inside even if they're like Magikarp lvl really weak otherwise. 2. From Crest 2 onwards stuff starts getting problematic as the monsters will also start having Auraments of their own or odd abilities or you know, just be demonic spiders more powerful. 3. Particularly unlucky adventurers may end up finding that super rare Crest 10 monster encounter in an otherwise harmless Lvl 1 forest and proceed to get nuked. Notes: ¹Water/Ice and Flora dispute for the Strongest because by itself, the Flora element is superior to all others. However, the Aurizen/Regent Spirit of Water is the strongest out of their kind, which ends up giving Water/Ice a permanent, greatest blessing that provides a higher boost than the one present in any other element. ² The solutions to the aforementioned problems are having a teleportation scroll ready t----I mean, having a good and reliable party to cover for each other or just be that OP person who solos. Category:Blog posts Category:EVOLVERSE